


Always

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he was always in perfect control of himself in the field, there was a part of Levi that wanted to give in, to give someone else the reins for a change and just let his emotions go. Erwin was the only one who was strong enough for him to be comfortable doing so, and so Erwin was commonly a method of stress-relief, so to speak. And, oh, that possessive streak was the best thing about him, Levi had to admit. Explicit office sex Eruri, not much of a plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Getting Levi's attention was too easy. A smile, a teasing glance, was all it took.

That was all it ever took, really. 

A quick, strategic glance through spidery blonde lashes during a private meeting and Levi was on his feet, checking that the door was locked before he plopped down in the Commander's lap, making himself comfortable before the whispering began. 

It was primarily soft encouragements at first, murmurs and purrs, all eventually dissolving into quiet pleas and desperate growls and the wonderful sound of a certain tiny Lance Corporal struggling for breath.

It was always like that. As much as Levi enjoyed the illusion that he was in control, he also had a weakness for being dominated, perched on the Commander's desk on all fours as thick, calloused fingers worked inside him, stroking and gently teasing him open.

"Erwin..." There was an edge there, sharp, just on the safe side of dangerous.

"Hmm?"

Thrusting his hips back a bit roughly, Levi coarsely demanded, "Are you even paying attention?"

"Of course I am."

A curl of calloused fingers, and Levi was growling low in his throat, rocking his hips in time, eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape. "Just hurry up and get inside..."

"In a moment."

"What?" It was hissed out; a warning. 

Of course, naked, on all fours on his Commander's desk, legs spread wide, completely exposed, what could he do? Erwin paid that thought no mind, instead opting for a verbal reply: "I'm not going to fuck you yet."

An eye roll.

The Commander couldn't see it, but he was aware of it nonetheless, leaning in to press a kiss to the brunette's shoulder blade.

"What are you waiting for?" Levi could do nothing to mask the strain in his voice, the desperation in his tone.

A moment passed, silent save Erwin's calm, steady breath, Levi's panting, and the slick, moist, obscene sound of the Commander's fingers working his subordinate open.

At long last, after several agonizing seconds, Erwin gave his reply, a husky, drawn out, "Nothing."

A harsh yelp ripped its way out of Levi's throat with that first, conquering thrust, back arched, head tossed back, chest pressed against the scarred wood of the Commander's desk. His nails digging into the varnish, carving furrows as Erwin gave him a moment to adjust, and he idly wondered if anyone had noticed the multitude of scratches covering the surface, the crescents dug into the finish time and time again.

Finally managing to catch his breath, the little brunette asked, half teasing, "Not even a warning?" For all his bravado, he could barely speak, earning a warm, soft kiss to the side of his neck.

"Are you ready, Levi?"

"Mmm." More a purr than an actual response, Levi smirked over his shoulder, dark eyes half-lidded. An invitation, a challenge.

Another soft, open-mouthed kiss was pressed against the joining between his neck and shoulder before the next thrust came, rougher than necessary, though enjoyed all the same. One of the things he found most enduring about Erwin was the way the blonde handled him; Rough enough to keep things from getting boring, the pain carefully treading the line at just enough, rarely, if even, crossing it. Right now, though, it was nowhere near enough, and Levi pushed himself up to a frog-legged position, his hands between his legs as he craned his neck to softly nuzzle at Erwin's jaw.

"More."

So audacious. That was one of his best traits, Erwin decided, hauling slim hips closer, pulling that cute, perky ass up against him with every thrust.

Levi's back arched in response, and he wound his left hand up around Erwin's neck, the other anchoring him against the desk as he pulled the Commander down into a kiss. 

There was an almost playful air to the kiss, nipping and licking and teasing until Erwin bit down on the little brunette's lower lip, using the responding gasp to slither his tongue into the Lance Corporal's mouth, effectively overpowering him and drawing out a moan from the back of his throat. 

It was almost possessive, and Levi allowed a soft mewl to dissipate into Erwin's mouth. Though he was always in perfect control of himself in the field, there was a part of Levi that wanted to give in, to give someone else the reins for a change and just let his emotions go. Erwin was the only one who was strong enough for him to be comfortable doing so, and so Erwin was commonly a method of stress-relief, so to speak. And, oh, that possessive streak was the best thing about him, Levi had to admit.

Gathering his voice, stifling the desperate little noises filtering down, Levi managed to force out two words: "Say, Erwin..."

"Yes?" Perfectly calm, borderline unaffected. It was at once agitating and arousing.

"Who do I belong to?" Levi knew the answer, of course, but it was nice to have confirmation every so often.

A chuckle, low and husky, sexier than he could handle at the moment, and coupled with the prickling of warm breath on his neck... Levi shuddered.

"That's a silly question." The words were punctuated with a particularly rough thrust, and Levi gasped, rolling his hips, alternating between pushing his ass against Erwin's pelvis and grinding his cock down against the shiny varnish coating the desk. "You belong to me. Obviously."

"Is that so?" A sly grin tipped up the corners of Levi's lips as he stared over his shoulder. 

"It is." Erwin's smile was an exact match to that of his little brunette counterpart.

"Then prove it." 

Levi gave a shudder at the feeling of warm, soft lips on his neck, trailing softly along his shoulder, peppering the skin with love bites here and there. When that soft mouth came to rest against the back of his neck, though, the tone changed entirely, from gentle affection to pure possession, teeth digging into the ever-present bruise at his nape, violet tinged with bits of pink at the edges. It was beautiful, really: A constant reminder of the relationship he and Erwin had taken so much time to develop and put so much effort into.

"Levi."

Erwin's tone was forceful, authoritative, and Levi just barely managed to choke out a soft, "Yeah?"

"You're aware that you belong to me."

A shudder. "Yes."

A soft kiss was placed upon the still-blossoming bruise at the nape of Levi's neck, and Erwin murmured, "Good boy." 

There was a moment of silence, blissful, passionate, too hot to stand.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Levi whispered out, "Just a little more."

There was a nod against his shoulder, a nuzzle to his nape, an open-mouthed kiss to his neck, and he shuddered again. "My sweet little pet..." And those warm, calloused hands were at his hips, angling to strike a golden note, his heart singing along, beating a rapid tune too wild for his mind to grasp, his muscles tightening and relaxing all at once, spasming as Erwin released inside him with a low, throaty growl. 

Through the dreamy haze over his brain, Levi's ear's picked up the sound of Erwin's voice, gentle, loving, softly imploring, "Be mine?"

All Levi could force past his dry lips was a whisper, floating gently through the post-coital haze: "Always."


End file.
